Corpses, Roses, and Red Eyes
by Invader Kyuubi
Summary: London isent your average girl. She s controsl dead bodies! When her faimlies taken away,  she finds herself in the arms of the akatsuki. Will she aid them or have her own motives, and will love blossom?


A new story! WEE! I would love to explain what its about but, most likely you looked at the summary before you clicked on it, so theirs no reason for that. Unless you love my crappy work so much, your like, "Squeal, she made another story I don't care what its about Ill just read, it because she wrote it"! ***snort*** like that will ever happen.

I got the idea to write this story from Jinxed Pixie's story Falling for the plant man. (Definite read if you love Zetsu/OC fics and chicks that are arsonists! On my favorites if you want to check it out.) And the song House of a thousand corpses. Just listening to that song over and over and over and well you get the point. Also my first M rated fic, mainly for language, violence and um maybe some other things…hee hee. Um sorry it starts so slow though

Also if you don't get it, her hair color its red, then parts dyed black, so its red at the top then when it goes past her ears it turns black. Just incase you don't get it. I didn't even get the right image when I was writing it.

London stared at her old home as the snow gently fell, whirling in her, red dyed black hair. She sighed. She missed her old family. She could never see them again though. They weren't dead, but well, she didn't what to think about it. She opened her bag and looked through the few items she had brought from her foster parents house. A knife, some matches, a bottle of water, and bags upon bags of flamin hot cheetos. It was a country house, out far in the middle of nowhere. It was in a lovely area, a perfect symbol of nature. She closed her eyes and remembered a time from her child hood.

"_Mommy, can I play with the piggies?" Asked a young London, her hair a dark red, tied up in pigtails, wearing a little red dress._

"_No sweetie," said women with red hair, even darker then her child's, " the piggies don't like to be played with"._

"_Awe, but big bro plays with them all the time."_

"_He's not playing with them sweetie he's feeding them,"_

"_What about uncle? He plays with them, and I know its not feeding, he does the same to the copies_

"_Honey, you don't want to play like that, its very bad, and naughty"_

" _Well why can uncle play like that?"_

"_Because Uncle is a f***in sick bastard."_

_Hee_, London thought at the memory. It was a very funny one. _Damn_, she thought, _I haven't got time to recollect; I have to hurry, before they find me_. She thought as she ran up the steps to the front door. Moving a panel right next to the door, she pulled out a key. Unlocking the door she ran inside and took a long breath, inhaling the scents, of her family. Memories threatened to overtake her but she fought them off.

_Have to stay focused. I came here for a reason._

First of she ran upstairs up to her mothers room, she had to get her mothers old shawl. It was beautiful, and always smelled like her. Grabbing that, she ran to her older brothers room, _ugh_ she thought, _didn't even bother to clean up in her did they, how stupid bet they didn't even look in her now did they. _Looking around she spotted her brothers moneybox, and pulled out three hundred and forty two dollars. This was enough to get by for a little while, at least. Continuing her scope she spotted, one of his hiding spot. One wonderful thing about her family they always had hiding spots for there crap.

_God I hope this one inset for his nudy mags, _she thought.

Luck be biased, it wasn't! It heled her brothers glock, and a box of bullets, and some nudy mags. She checked the gun, which still had some; rounds left in it, and checked the box.

"Damnit!"

She yelled since there was so few bullets left. _Well if worse come to worse I just pistol-whip their Asses. Have to conserve these babies, _she thought.

She ran across the hall into her room, no need to look for hiding spots there. Looking around she sighed, this was the place she had spent the first 16 and ¾ years of her life. Everything was in place. Not the first time in her life she was glad that her sister had put all her crap her room. Made it look like there was only one girl. She went to the bookshelf and got her three favorite books. An old copy of Dantes inferno, a secret under my skin and to kill a mocking Bird. Moving a panel she reached her hiding pocket. She grabbed her sketch book, her journals, and an old photo album, her ocarina, with her song books and of course her foxy. She knew taking this stuff would waste room but she didn't care she wanted her comfort items, reaching for one last thing the only thing of real importance she pulled out a box, and stuffed it in her bag. If she lost this she would be royally f****d. She took one long at the room and left knowing if she stayed there, she would grab some more things ands she still had places to go. Grabbing her sister goggles on her way out (she always wanted those) She ran downstairs and picked up some clothes, grabbing some jeans and a sweatshirt to change into, before she left, running around in a skirt and tank top wasn't very wise in the middle of winter, even if you had a coat.

She was wondering what else to take, when she heard the sound of sirens.

Looking out the window, she saw the police cars pulling up and a door opening and seeing a man she really didn't what to see.

She ran downstairs, knowing if she were to hide, it would have to be down there. It was furnished like the rest of the house, which was apart of the point. She ran over to the bookshelf an and pushed a part on it. It clicked and opened like a door. She walked in and into a place she was hardly ever let in to.

Her younger brothers room.

They hadn't looked through it yet there were still all his wonderful pictures in there.

He was an arts sit. Loved to paint, was really good to. Obsessive really. She remembered the day it happened. The last day she was here

"Come on Ulric, hurry up! "London yelled at her brother." WE NEED TO GO NOW!" "No London let me finish!" He yelled back at her. "Come one!" She said trying to pull on him.

"_London we wont make it, you know that."_

"_But-"_

"_London! What I'm doing here will save you, trust me"._

London wondered over to the picture her brother had been working on. It was in black, white and red, like all his art work it was a simple picture of a forest. Nothing special. Looking at it, she suddenly noticed to figures walking along on a path in it. She hadn't noticed them, before. They wore, black cloaks with red clouds on them. _Hey one has blond hair,_ she thought, and then froze, blond hair. Her brother never did anything outside those three colors. In fact every aspect of the painting began to gain color.

_What the hell-_ was all she got to say before the painting seemed to pull her in and everything went black.

When she woke she was, in the arms of a man in an orange mask.

Well first chapter done,

Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
